Defense of the Ancients: Thundersong
by KnightsoftheLC
Summary: A creative look at the battle between the Radiant and the Dire. The story follows Razor the Lightning Revenant, guide of the twisted maze, as he participates in the battle between two incompatible forces. To be updated around every two weeks.
1. Prologue: Guide of the Narrow Maze

Prologue

_The Underscape. A purgatory where the fallen souls of the once mortal drift about before arriving at their final destination. In it is the Narrow Maze, a network of merciless passages that drift on for what appears to be an eternity, and it is here that the individual known as Razor performed his duty as faithfully as one could._

_*crack*_

"_It's about time you got moving, you down there."_

_Little more than a dominating and electrifying presence bound to the flesh known as his armor, he would hover above the Narrow Maze with whip in hand. When the lost souls below were struck with confusion or fear, he struck them with his whip so as to send them on their way. It is difficult to imagine that somebody could do this job for all of eternity, but Razor actually was quite fond of his job._

_Well, Razor had been expecting to do this for all eternity, but this was not to be._

* * *

One could say that it was another day above the Narrow Maze, except neither the sun nor moon shine above the Underscape. As one would expect, Razor was cracking his whip at the unfortunate souls beneath him. That instance was especially not a good one, as he had gotten a fat soul that did not seem to be in the mood to go anywhere.

*crack**crack**crack**CRACK*

"UOUUURRGH."

"If you have time to bellow like that, then you should be able to at least crawl into a dark pit and get this over with."

No progress. Great. All of a sudden, an idea sparked in Razor's head, and he wasted no time putting it into action.

"UOoourgh- ACK!"

Choking from the whip around its neck, the fat soul was too lazy to even struggle or clasp at the whip, dragging behind Razor, who then immediately dropped him into a hole. Razor was quite pleased with the solution that he had come up with, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"As usual, you seem to be up to something interesting, Razor."

"Hello, Lord of Heaven. Fancy meeting you here in the Narrow Maze."

Indeed, the haughty Zeus had appeared at some point, lying down on a cloud slurping down grapes. With white hair on the sides of his head and above his lip, Zeus emanated a presence that spoke of majesty. He would, that is, were it not for the bulging fat known as his belly.

Zeus had once been immortal, but was spending his time among the living. In spite of his predicament, Zeus was still very easily able to enter into places a normal person could never enter in a lifetime, this including the Underscape, and when he did, Razor would have nothing for him except for the same spiteful sarcasm.

"Hm. No matter how many times I see this, it doesn't seem to me that you have gotten any less fond of bullying the weak. Nay, I would say that you gain some sadistic pleasure from doing this."

"I bring my lightning whip not to punish souls, but only to hasten them toward the inevitable exit. When you die, I will be no less courteous to you."

"Now, now, my boy. We lightning users ought to stick together."

"The difference between you and me is that you buy your cheap lightning by the bolt. Now if you will excuse me-"

"But I CANNOT."

That sudden outburst took Razor by a slight amount of surprise, and Razor wasn't one to get surprised. Had he taken offense at that jab? Zeus, after comically inhaling the last of his grapes, straightened out his back and stood on his cloud before continuing.

"You see, my boy-"

"I am not a boy. Nowhere near in fact. I am a Lightning Revenant."

"Whatever. You see, my boy, there has been a conflict taking place upon the plane of the mortals between two forces. They are known as-"

"The Radiant and the Dire. Yes I know this. In fact, they are the reason that I have been overworked with souls as stupid as these."

Casually striking at a Dire soul who thought he would be able to slip by unnoticed, Razor continued.

"The souls that have come as a result of this war have been mindless, as if they have no wills of their own. Anyways, while the Mad Moon was something that my master had not anticipated, this changes nothing. I have my job, and that is all I need to do. I have souls to attend to, so-"

"But WAIT."

"Now what?!"

Troublesome. Troublesome. Troublesome. Annoying. Troublesome. Razor disliked looking at Zeus any day of the week for any reason. Having him interrupt his work was even worse, and Razor had quickly grown tired of the conversation. Heaving a last breath into a sigh, Razor decided that this bit of prattle would be the last; after that, he would be done with Zeus and his antics, even if he had to whip him away. Zeus realized this as well, and continued.

"There are some individuals that I know who will be participating in the war. Naturally, I want you to participate as well."

Silence.

"Are you serious?"

"When am I not?"

"All the time."

"Then I am being serious now. I want you to join me in joining the Radiant."

Foolishness. Completely absurd. Razor was getting more visitors to the Narrow Maze because of the war above, but to actually participate?

"Don't be silly Zeus. I have a job, and it is to ferry these souls across the Narrow Maze."

"As I said before, we lightning users ought to stick together. Naturally, that includes Raijin."

Great. Another person that Razor disliked. Even more fat and unable to take a hint, Raijin too was an electric master. If Zeus were a cart salesman, he would no doubt be the worst one ever.

"I consider you to be a friend, Razor."

Too bad, Razor thought. The Lightning Revenant does not have friends, and does not need them. He simply does as he is commanded. But saying that won't be enough to get rid of him.

"Even if I were interested in participating, I have a job, as I have said already. Furthermore, I am bound to the Underscape. My master would not be so willing as to simply let me dance about the surface with the mortals."

"I see."

Zeus's face was filled with dejection, but quickly lit up again.

"Well, if you happen to be free, you can watch as I rock the surface with my godly might. I will be sending fresh arrivals to the Underscape."

"Looking forward to it."

Razor said that last bit sarcastically, but it seemed that Zeus didn't really get the message. With a violent clap, Zeus was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Razor pondered the conversation that had taken place for a few seconds, but then immediately got back to whipping at the souls below.

*crack*

* * *

_The same "day"_

Tension. While not what Razor was feeling, it was the best descriptor for what a human would be subject to in this situation. The Underscape is a purgatory that is very orderly, having various roles for various individuals that must take place. When Razor was first introduced to the Underscape, he was given his location and his duty, and that was it. Never after that had he been given a summons.

As far as he knew, Razor had been doing his job well, and if to boast, better than anybody else that had done or was doing it. In fact, many who knew about the Narrow Maze considered it to be synonymous to Razor.

After floating through the Underscape for some time, Razor arrived at his destination. A pitch black tower that towered out of the dark abyss, and where his master resided, this was the heart of the Underscape. Razor entered, and his eyes met another pair through his visor.

"Hello Necro'lic. If you are here as well, then this must be of some importance, at least."

"AGREEMENT. NECRO'LIC DID NOT EXPECT TO MEET RAZOR IN THIS PLACE."

Necro'lic the Visage. Guardian of the Narrow Maze, he was also the one that dragged those foolish enough to attempt escape back to the Underscape. His body resembled that of a gargoyle, save for the fact that the parts not actively used to attack people were ethereal.

Razor was not friends with Visage, but the two worked in the same field of expertise, so they naturally knew each other. While not nearly as bubbly as Zeus, it seemed that he would be able to hold a professional conversation at least. Razor was about to speak, when all of a sudden:

**"But of course, WE have called you both here for a reason."**

A voice suddenly boomed out in the darkness. Without shape or form, it rattled the soul of men and demons alike. It was the voice of their master, the master of the Underscape, to whom Razor and Visage gave their allegiance. It was, without a doubt, the WILL of the Underscape. Feeling the majesty of the presence he could not directly perceive, Razor gave a subtle bow before speaking.

"I am but a humble servant of the Underscape, patrolling the Narrow Maze since the day that you charged me with such. Conduct me where you will."

"LIKEWISE. NECRO'LIC GUARDS THE VEIL, FROM WHICH NONE MAY RETURN."

A low chuckling echoed through the halls of the tower, before the WILL continued.

**"What amusing pets WE have. Well then, Necro'lic, do you truly claim to serve US?"**

Visage, who had remained indifferent up until now, suddenly seemed to tense slightly, as seen by Razor. Silence settled for a short moment, and then Visage spoke.

"ACCEPT. NECRO'LIC HAS AND ALWAYS WILL PERFORM HIS DUTY TO THE UNDERSCAPE WITHOUT FAIL. TO OPPOSE NECRO'LIC IS TO OPPOSE DEATH."

**"WE see."**

Silence. Razor thought that he would be questioned similarly, but what he heard next was something that he had not fathomed, much less expected.

**"Then WE shall get straight to the point. Razor, Necro'lic. There is one on the surface who has cheated death, and thus denies my goodwill. WE are sending you two to participate in the battle above in order to bring him to US."**

"IMPOSSIBLE- ACK"

Razor, who had still been taking in the fact that he was being reassigned from the Narrow Maze, suddenly found himself even more shocked by the fact that Visage had spoken back to the WILL of the Underscape. Reflexively, he had literally whipped out at Visage.

"You fool! How dare you speak out of turn! We are but humble servants to the WILL-"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, RAZOR. NONE ARE ALLOWED TO PASS BACK FROM THE VEIL TO THE NARROW MAZE, AND NONE SHALL."

The WILL had been chuckling before, but now, a great bellowing laughter rattled the tower, putting both Razor and Necro'lic on edge.

**"It seems that WE really have picked amusing pets. Necro'lic is correct. One who has passed the veil cannot return to the land of the living. However, this particular case has stopped many times before the veil and has equally many times returned to the world of mortals. Razor, you should be familiar with the beast known as Roshan."**

Chills went down Razor's spine. Even as an immortal being, Razor still remembered the name and the terror associated with said name when he too was in the land of the living. However, this was neither the time nor place for hesitation, so Razor pressed for more information.

"How could Roshan be able to escape the curse of mortality?"

**"Roshan has acquired an artifact created by beings as old as US. As long as it is in his possession, WE can hold no power over him."**

"So you desire us to steal away this artifact from him?"

**"No. You two are to destroy his possession, the Aegis of the Immortal."**

"Then what purpose is there to us participating in the battle of the mortals?"

**"Because WE desire so."**

Razor, having just realized the amount of badgering that he was doing, fell silent.

**"To articulate, WE believe that it will be easier to carry out your task this way, as WE will be unable to give you OUR blessing in the world above."**

"ELABORATION. DO YOU INTEND US TO BECOME MORTAL IN ORDER TO PARTICIPATE IN THE WORLD ABOVE?"

**"Yes, WE do."**

Today was not a good day for Razor. Troublesome souls, a visit from Zeus badgering him to war, being reassigned from the Narrow Maze, having to hunt for Roshan the Immortal, and to top it off, he would have to do so while participating in the war between the Radiant and the Dire as a mortal? Razor had at least twelve good objections to this, but he knew that he could not oppose the WILL.

"We humble servants will gladly carry out the orders of the WILL, regardless of the task. We shall find Roshan, slay him, and destroy his Aegis of the Immortal."

"AGREEMENT. NECRO'LIC SHALL COOPERATE WITH RAZOR IN ORDER TO FULFULL THE MISSION WHICH THE WILL HAS ENTRUSTED US WITH."

**"Good. Very good. WE would expect nothing less of my pets. WE shall have other powers perform as substitutes in your absences. WE expect that you two shall be ready to depart now."**

"One final question."

**"WE are listening."**

If Razor was going to participate in the war, he might as well join the side that has people he is familiar with.

"Shall Necro'lic and I be participating on the Radiant side of the war, the Dire, or both?"

Razor had been expecting that each would be given jurisdiction over different factions, but the response he received was different.

**"As surely as all souls return to the Underscape, so it has already been decided that the Dire shall claim victory in this battle, and it is they that the two of you shall join."**

And with that, Razor and Necro'lic departed the Underscape and surfaced in the land of the mortals to join hands with the Dire.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dire

Chapter 1

_The Radiant and the Dire; they are two forces that can never come to accept each other and so fundamentally different that the primordial ones decided to do away with them entirely. On and on they drifted together, until they came to this world, and it is here that they once again began their scuffle of Ancients. The power that they controlled was so vast that the weak-minded would fall victim to their influence and become their slaves for all eternity. _

_As one can imagine, the least worthwhile of any effort is the one that does not pay off. This is especially true in the case of war, because when it comes to war, there is typically something to be gained that is so compelling and so desirable that is worth fighting and even dying for. In spite of lacking this all important factor, the war between the Radiant and the Dire has drawn the attention of many, most of them against their will. Yes, the war rages on without purpose, and yet here you are…_

"Begrudgingly so, when you put it like that. Of course, one could argue that most wars rage on without remarkable motivation."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You make a compelling point, Razor!"

Lich, after having talked about the history behind the war for what seemed to be hours upon hours, broke out of his monotone and cackled an unusually high and raspy cackle. Razor already knew the gist of the Dire versus the Radiant, but made it a point to listen so as to not compromise his position. On the other hand, Visage had grown tired in the first three sentences of the lecture and assumed his resting position, which he assumed most of the time while guarding the Narrow Maze. Not noticing the latter and coughing a bit, Lich continued.

"Regardless, the war is here, the enemy is here, and we are here. If not these reasons, then there is no need to fight at all."

"And that is why we are here, your Excellency."

Razor's address was not just one of flattery; Lich was effectively the Supreme Commander of the Forces of the Dire. As cold and raspy as he was, he was the individual responsible for uniting the forces that would fight for the Dire, among those that still retained their sanity, anyway.

"I am incredibly honored to have two of the finest warriors conscript into our noble cause. That you two are from the Underscape further boosts my confidence in your abilities."

Visage, who had been silent for the most part, suddenly began to cough awkwardly, while Razor tilted his head to the side. Lich had a slightly puzzled look on his face, so Razor spoke.

"Unfortunately, in regards to that, there are some circumstances that require some addressing."

* * *

At present, Razor and Visage were at the main camp of the Dire; however to get there, they had to travel a considerable distance. It was while doing this that the two realized such how troublesome their mortality would be.

To elaborate, the two had surfaced at a random point in the world, and Visage was not particularly helpful when it came to directions, in spite of his prowess for chasing down escapees of the Underscape. Scattered across the surface of the world were multiple encampments of both Radiant and Dire forces; as one got closer to the heart of each side, larger and more aggressive groups of creeps would appear. Along with attacking each other, they were attacking anything that they were unable to recognize, so naturally, this included Razor and Visage. Normally, this would not be a problem and the two could easily roll over such forces like a tsunami, but neither of them had really anticipated that their separation from the Underscape would hinder their battle abilities to the point where they would be left with only 4% of their original powers, in addition to the fact that they could now die.

Before leaving the Underscape, Razor had originally projected that getting to the Direstone would take less than a day; in all actuality, the trip took a week and 2 days, most of it spent avoiding large hordes of creeps. This was not due to their lack of power however, but because the WILL of the Underscape had instructed the two to maintain secrecy regarding their mission. In one case, the two had to spend a day and a half waiting out a battle that broke out between Radiant and Dire creeps in the plains; a knight appeared and led the Radiant creeps in a push against the Dire and died, which was followed immediately by a reinforcement of Dire troops annihilating the Radiant forces.

It was also during this time that Razor was able to learn more about his work partner, or rather, how unsociable he was. Visage, who typically lived only to hunt down his enemies, did not display any sentiments aside from his mission, doing nothing unrelated as a result, and when unable to make progress, would do nothing and wait until he could.

One way or another, Razor and Visage made it to the heart of the Dire gathering, which was the primary Direstone, and were greeted immediately by a horde of Dire creeps, although Lich later called them back.

* * *

"It sounds like you two have had a rough time. Unfortunately, the battlefield is going to be no kinder, and your current predicament complicates things."

Lich, having heard what Razor had to say, receded into a contemplative position. After staying like that for a while, he straightened out before speaking again.

"While I am not sure as to how effective it will be, there is a rite required by all champions who would fall into the service of the Dire, and I believe that it will be able to compensate for your current lack."

Razor, just having heard something that was actually not bad news for once, jolted up as if he had been given new life.

"What rite is it that you have in mind?"

Lich, seeing this, chuckled to himself before responding.

"For the Dire to recognize you as its own, you must swear a pact before the Direstone, which will cast a powerful enchantment on you. Through it, not only will you not be attacked by the Dire creeps, but you will also be able to direct them in battle. I also surmise that contracting with the Direstone will allow you to relearn what previous skills you may have possessed before."

"That sounds very pleasing. When and where shall Necro'lic and I-"

"HOLD ON, RAZOR."

Visage, who had been unresponsive up until now, spoke out, much to the surprise of both Razor and Lich. Neither of the latter was not really sure what was going on, so they waited for Visage to say what he wanted.

"APOLOGIES, ETHREAIN, BUT NECRO'LIC MUST CONSULT RAZOR IN PRIVATE."

"Feel free to do so, my friend."

Lich, although slightly suspicious, let the matter go, and Razor left the general area with Visage, moving a short distance before Visage came to a stop. Razor spoke first.

"You suspect something about the Direstone, I presume?"

"CONFIRMATION. NECRO'LIC HAS BEEN OBSERVING THE ENERGY IN THE ENCAMPMENT, AND HAS THUS IDENTIFIED A LARGE AMOUNT OF POWER SEEPING FROM THE LARGE BOULDER IN THE CENTER."

"It's called the Direstone, and OF COURSE it is emitting large amounts of energy. It is responsible for mutating the creeps, after all."

"SPECULATION. NECRO'LIC HYPOTHESIZES THAT THE LARGE BOULDER-"

"The Direstone, Necro'lic, but continue anyway."

"NECRO'LIC HYPOTHESIZES THAT THE LARGE BOULDER, WHICH CAN EASILY CORRUPT THE WILLS OF LESSER CREEPS, WILL SLOWLY WEAR AWAY AT THE WILL OF THOSE WHO ARE CONTRACTED TO IT UNTIL THEY TOO BECOME MINDLESS SLAVES TO ITS WILL."

Razor, temporarily ignoring Visage's inability to name the Direstone properly, was actually impressed that he was able to conclude such simply from the energy that was being released to the creeps.

"So you do possess the capacity to think after all. However, I do not believe that we have any other options available to us. Not only do we need to compensate for our lack of power, but anybody who even wants to be involved with the Dire must partake in this rite of theirs."

Visage was silent for a moment, and then took to answer Razor.

"AGREEMENT. NECRO'LIC AND RAZOR MUST FULFILL THEIR MISSION, SO CARRYING THE BURDEN OF THE LARGE BOULDER IS A NECESSARY CONCESSION TO THIS PURPOSE."

"Good. Then let us-"

"HOWEVER, NECRO'LIC HAS ANOTHER POINT THAT HE MUST MAKE AT THIS PRESENT TIME."

"Make it quick, then. And please call the Direstone the Direstone and not the large boulder."

Razor was not only irritated that he had been cut off in mid-sentence again, but was also noting the possibility that Lich might become wary of their motives, thus wanting to return as soon as possible so as to not present themselves negatively.

"REGARDLESS OF THE LARGE BOULDER'S INFLUENCE, NECRO'LIC AND RAZOR MUST FULFILL THE MISSION THAT THEIR MASTER HAS GIVEN TO THEM. IT MUST ALWAYS COME FIRST, RAZOR. YOU MUST REMEMBER THIS IN SPITE OF WHAT THE LARGE BOULDER MAY DO."

"Yes, because if I fall completely under the control of the Direstone, I will have the capacity to put the mission first anyway."

Razor, sarcastically responding to Visage's last statement, as well as having given up on the Direstone-large boulder issue, realized the gravity of their mission. More important was the cost of failure should they be unable to succeed.

"Very well, Necro'lic. I propose that should either one of us fall too deeply under the influence of the Direstone, the other should reconfirm the mission so that we are able to fulfill it."

"CONFIRMATION. NECRO'LIC BELIEVES THAT SUCH AN ARRANGMENT WOULD BE MOST EFFECTIVE."

Razor himself doubted the effectiveness of doing so, but if it would reassure Visage, then he would make such an agreement. The two returned to the area where Lich was waiting.

"The two of you seemed to be having a jolly time by yourselves over there."

"Not really. We just had some concerns that we needed to address before making our decision. Having done so, we would like to officially contract with the Direstone. Sooner would be better so that we can get around to relearning our abilities, if possible."

"Very well. Then the two of you should follow me."

Lich directed the two to the center of the Dire encampment, where the "large boulder" sat in wait. Razor had heard from Visage, but once in front of it, he was able to feel just how much power emanated from the black rock and its burning core. To Razor, it felt as if he were being dragged to the bottom of the ocean, drowning in a pitch black mass of blazing energy. That Visage was able to notice its power before even approaching it suggested that his perception currently was probably even more intense than Razor's own. Lich had the two arranged before the Direstone before speaking.

"The contract that you make with the Direstone will last as long as you or it stands, which for our purposes, should be all eternity. Are you two prepared to humble yourselves for our purpose?"

"Of course."

"CONFIRMATION."

Having received affirmation from both of them, Lich nodded to them before turning to the Direstone. He moved his bony hands in an incomprehensible pattern, and to his motions, the Direstone's core responded, becoming even more active than it had been before, as it became much brighter and chaotic even.

"Do the two of you pledge yourselves to the service of the Dire and all that it stands for?"

"Yes."

"CONFIRMATION."

"Do the two of you accept the mission of destroying the Radiant Ore that exists in opposition to the Direstone?"

"Yes."

"CONFIRMATION."

"And do the two of you swear that you shall not waver from this sacred pact and do all you can to fulfill your obligations to it?"

A pause. And then the expected responses.

"Yes."

"CONFIRMATION."

Lich, having received affirmation for all three parts of the pact, brought his hands together before pulling them apart, where mystic words from a forgotten language appeared as a frosty white, dissipating soon afterwards.

"Then let the power of the Dire fill the both of you and enlighten you with newfound purpose!"

The core of the Direstone reacted violently. As if it were about to explode, it began shaking and glowing brighter, until finally, bolts of energy began to circle outwards from it at blinding speeds, and then there was a flash, and then all was normal.

Normal was just a subjective term, however. From that moment, Razor and Visage both felt a "presence", a foreign entity that began to lurk within the both of them. This was, without a doubt, the essence of the Dire coursing through them. For now, it was little more than an unfamiliar sensation lurking in their bodies, but they both realized the potential effects that it might have in the future.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Lich.

"I do not believe that I have ever seen the Direstone react as strongly as it did today. This goes to confirm my belief in the potential that the two of you hold."

"So what happens now, your Excellency? Are the two of us going to wait for further instruction, or do you have something in mind already?"

"Actually, I do have arrangements available for the two of you. However, they will not be together, because I want to test you separately."

Visage seemed as though he were going to object, so Razor spoke first.

"What sort of evaluation are you planning?"

"Battling on the front lines. I believe that both of you have great leadership potential, so I want to see to it that you get experience as soon as possible. I want Visage to go to the Northern outpost, and you to our Southern encampment."

"You say to lead, but do we not already have command over the creeps?"

"VISGAGE SEES NOW."

"Your friend is probably correct in his assumption."

Razor, who had not understood until now, suddenly realized the implications of this first "mission".

"You cannot possibly mean to say that we will be leading other champions as well?"

"You are correct, Razor. Our time in war has revealed to us that the most effective formation per region is one where five champions collaborate together. Among those five, there are often two pairs and one single operative that goes to help the other two as needed."

"Can I be the one that works alone?"

"I have already arranged for you to have a partner. You will be meeting him when you first get down to the site."

* * *

_After some days of traveling…_

Razor, while getting to the southern encampment, had been testing his compatibility with the power of the Direstone flowing through him. It just so happened that there were plenty of neutral creeps for him to test out his abilities on. First would be his finesse with a whip. At that moment, a conveniently timed flight of harpies passed overhead.

*crack**crack**crack*

Well, a conveniently timed flight of harpies WAS passing overhead. Currently, there were three fried pieces of meat falling from the sky. Razor did not find any fault with his skills with the whip, so he proceeded to try something different. He lifted his right hand towards the clear blue sky, before roaring out.

"Gather clouds!"

A crackling took place in the air, followed by the convergence of several clouds over the sky, and nothing more after that. It seemed that he would need to put in some extra work if he wanted to summon an electric storm. Next, he would try creating his plasma- eh?

"What are you?"

Razor had looked down, and where the harpies had fallen earlier sat a gigantic green mass that reeked of dumb. On his back was a large anchor, and from his lips stuck out the legs of the harpies that had been lying there less than twenty seconds ago. The thing looked at Razor as if he were the odd one here, slurped the harpies down his throat, and spoke.

"Those tasted as bad as Kunkka's boot!"


End file.
